


What’s a title anyway (I can’t think of a title so yep)

by Nightowl4



Series: Prompt inspired writing [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, ex taeil, got this from a promt, sorry love ;;, uh yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl4/pseuds/Nightowl4
Summary: Prompt via fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com::Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.You’re A, Taeil is your ex, and Doyoung just happened to be there.





	What’s a title anyway (I can’t think of a title so yep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven’t written fanfics in quite a while and would really love some feedback ! Tell parts you like, parts you think aren’t the best annnnd yea! 
> 
> Also mostly wrote this cause there’s not a lot of dobun/reader works and I’ve been falling hard for him lately....

There he is.  
  
You’re already two drinks in and the Christmas music is flowing softly through you as you notice your ex boyfriend across the room.  
  
There he is, you think to yourself, Moon Taeil in all his glory. Talking to your apparent mutual friend that just so happens to be holding the Christmas party both of you are attending. They’re laughing about something and your heart squeezes uncomfortably as you see Taeil’s wide smile and his eyes squint almost shut. You openly take him in. He looks the same as he did two years ago, brown hair only slightly lighter and shaved on one side. His eyes still sparkling and catching every light in the room.  
  
He must have felt your stare because suddenly his eyes are locked on yours and you panic. You turn away fast, maybe too fast, and get the attention of a man closest to you by putting your hand on his arm.  
  
Tall, dark hair and slanted eyes are looking down at you.  
  
His look frightens you for a moment but, being slightly intoxicated, you hold onto his bicep firmly and blurt out everything with a smile (more like a grimace), “Listen that guy over there with the brown hair and cream sweater is my ex and I’m kinda not over it and kinda need to look like I’m over it so if you could pretend to be anything for me for five minutes I’d really appreciate it and if I’m honest I’m a little bit-“  
  
“Okay, wow, please stop talking,”  
  
His voice is deeper than you expected but his eyes are soft and there’s a small smile threatening his stoic appearance.  
  
“Sorry…” you mumble, “I’m a little bit tipsy,”  
  
“It’s okay,” he replies, letting a little glimpse of that smile breakthrough, “so, you need a cover?”    
  
“Oh my god, yes, I’m really sorry but it would only be until he leaves or if he doesn’t care then only a couple minutes,” you look up at him with the biggest puppy eyes you can pull off.  
  
“Sure, I don’t mind,” he glances to your right and then back at you, “this is him right?”  
  
Your heart kicks up pace and you don’t even need to turn to know he’s making his way over, that’s just the type of man he is. You tell yourself to breathe and to maybe let go of this guys arm.  
  
“So that’s a yes, noted,” he says under his breath.  
  
“Y/n?”  
  
Fuck okay.  
  
“Taeil!” You turn to him, your hand finally letting go of the guys bicep.  
  
“I thought it was you!” He smiles warmly at you and you feel your heart pinch in your chest.  
  
“Hi,” you say, forcing a smile.  
  
“How have you been?”  
  
“I’ve been well,” you manage, though you’ve never been good at lying to Taeil.  
  
He goes to say something but falters as an arm is snaked around your waist, “Hi, I’m Doyoung,” the man beside you introduces himself with a hand held out. He has you pulled tightly to his side.  
  
Taeil glances to you then takes Doyoung’s hand, “Taeil,” he says simply.  
  
“Um,” you clear your throat, “Taeil, this is Doyoung. My…” you hesitate, looking at Doyoung to make sure it’s really okay to be using him like this.  
  
“I’m her fiancé,” he says with so much confidence it surprises you, making you blush.  
  
The look of surprise is also evident on Taeil’s features. He blinks a few times and looks at you, “You’re engaged now?”  
  
“Yea,” you notice him glance at your hands, “oh, we haven’t gotten any rings yet, we’ve been keeping it a bit on the low,”  
  
“I see,” Taeil says, processing the new information, “Well,” he starts again with a smile, “I’m really glad to know you’ve moved on and found happiness, y/n”  
  
The genuine warmth in his voice makes you want to scream out how you just met Doyoung and would take Taeil in a heartbeat if he had asked. How much you would kill to feel his hands on your waist and lips on your skin, the memory of the contact burning through you.  
  
“Thank you,” Doyoung answers for you, giving your hip a small squeeze, “if you don’t mind though, my fiancé and I could use a little alone time. We haven’t gotten much since getting here but it was nice to meet you, Taeil,” Doyoung is all smiles as he leads you away from the room. Away from the people. Away from Taeil.  
  
  
  
“He was nice,” Doyoung starts, “I was afraid he was an asshole since you looked so franti-“ he cuts himself off as he gets an actual look at you.  
  
Your cheeks silently streaking tears and your bottom lip pulled helplessly between your teeth.  
  
“Oh, hey,” his voice is entirely too soft and his hands are too warm as he cups your face, “Why are you crying, hm?”  
  
“We um,” you hiccup, “hahah, wow, okay I’m sorry about all of this,” you say as you start openly sobbing.  
  
Doyoung is quick to pull you in, one arm wrapping around your shoulders and another patting your back as you bury your face in his chest. You two are like that for who knows how long but you’re sure it was a while. The entire time he’s whispering close to your ear that you’re okay, he’s here, it’s okay to cry and when you snuggle too hard he quips “hey don’t get snot on my sweater” which you give a small chuckle to through your tears. Eventually you finally calm down and apologize again for making Doyoung go through all of this.  
  
“Really, don’t worry about it,” he rubs your back and you relax into him more if it was possible, “I’m glad I could help,”  
  
“You should smile more,” you blurt out.  
  
This earns you a deep laugh that shakes in his chest, “We just met, how do you know if I don’t smile often?”  
  
“The face you had when you turned around said it all, Doyoung,”  
  
“You suddenly holding my arm is what caused the face, y/n,” he’s looking down at you with a cheesy grin and you lightly smack his chest.  
  
“I’m trying to compliment you geez,”  
  
“Oh?” He raises his eyebrows as a smirk plays on his lips, “How’s that a compliment?”  
  
“You have a nice smile so you should smile more!” You state, ignoring the sting in your eyes after being dried out, “Gosh, have to spell it out for you,”  
  
“First compliment my smile and then tease me??” He feigns shock, “After all I did to help you, a total stranger, in my own home? I can’t believe this,” he says while wiping away a few smears of mascara left on your cheeks.  
  
You start to smile and then.. wait ? His own home?  
  
“ You’re Jaehyun’s housemate?”  
  
He simply nods his head, focused on patting down your cheeks.  
  
”Oh,” you say lamely.  
  
”Do you feel better now?”  
  
“Yea...thank you,” you look in his eyes to make sure he knows just how much all of this meant to you.  
  
”Stop thanking me, anyone would’ve helped,” he lightly pats the top of your head and rests his hand at your nape.  
  
The atmosphere is weighted and you’re not entirely sure if it’s the alcohol still in your system but you had a split second thought of kissing Doyoung and it made you feel so guilty. You just saw the man you had been so madly in love with for years... and here you were thinking of kissing another man? Not to mention one you literally just met? No, you have to go.  
  
”I, um,” You take a step back, “should probably go,”  
  
Doyoung takes his hands off of you, “Oh,” disappoint flashes across his face but he covers it quickly, “do you need a ride home? Are you okay enough to drive?”  
  
You nod quickly, “Yea, yea, I’m fine um tell Jaehyun I’ll text him and to wish him merry Christmas for me okay?” You don’t give him time to respond as you turn and find your way out through the back door.  


  
•••   


  
It’s been a week since Jaehyun’s party.

You had time to go over meeting Taeil in your head and, honestly, in hindsight you should’ve been fine. Taeil seems like he’s over it and like he’s happy, he was certainly happy for you and your fake engagement. And you’re also certain that he’s still the same Taeil you fell in love with all those years ago, bright smiles and genuine warmth for everyone around him. 

God did you miss him.

But that’s over, you remind yourself. Just because you met again by chance doesn’t mean you’ll get back together. Besides, he thinks your happily engaged to Doyoung. 

Gosh, Doyoung…. you haven’t given yourself time to think about him. He had texted you a few times but you didn’t even look at them.

You bite your lip and pick up your phone.

 

‘ _ Hey y/n. It’s Doyoung. I hope you don’t mind that I got your number from Jae.’ _

_ ‘Just wanted to check in on you and make sure you got home safe.’ _

_ ‘I hope everything’s okay.’ _

 

Okay. Now you feel bad. 

Doyoung wasn’t a bad guy, in fact he seemed really sweet. He did help you when you needed it and held you when you cried. 

You nibble more on your lip.

 

‘Hi Doyoung ! I’m sorry about not replying to you, I’ve been… thinking about everything’

 

You press send before giving yourself time to think.

You wait impatiently, feeling butterflies start to swarm in your stomach. 

Your phone buzzes not even 5 minutes later and startles you.

 

_ ‘I understand.’ _

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _

 

You think..are you okay? You feel pretty much the same, just a bit more calm when you think of Taeil. A bit more at ease with the thought of seeing Doyoung again.

 

‘Yea, I am. Thank you again…’

 

_‘Good. I’m glad to hear that.’_

_ ‘Do you have plans tonight?’ _

 

‘Uh no?’

 

_ ‘Come out with me.’ _

_ ‘It can make us even so you stop thanking me.’ _

 

You blink at your screen. Is he asking you on a date? No, he said it’s only to make you even right? No feelings involved, no awkward questions or feeling like you need to fill dead air. 

Though your heart betrays your mind and skips a beat at the thought.

 

‘...okay’

 

_ ‘Good.’ _

_ ‘I’ll pick you up around 7?’ _

 

‘Yea, that sounds fine’

 

_ ‘Alright. See you then.’ _

_ ‘:)’ _

 

‘Dork’

 

You’re nervous but can’t deny that you’re excited to see him again. To see his smile, hear his voice. And maybe, you think, it really is time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and please feel free to give me any feed back, weather it’s good or bad :)


End file.
